Deities of Aya
The highest level on each bulleted list indicates that the deity created the race it is associated with in its image. Bold indicates that the deity is available for anyone to worship, regardless of race. Most likely, a member of a race not created by the deity would call it by another name, possibly never knowing its full nature. Major Races Dwarves * Aelfdan: earth, tradition, persistence ** Deros: crafts, skill, labor ** Ecthgar: exploration, bravery, survival skill ** Ulfban: honor, martial skill, protection Elves and Centaurs * [[Sulivinar|'Sulivinar']]:''' nature, plants, animals ** Elithane: protection, prowess, war ** Halith: magic, knowledge, study ** Luthiri: oratory, art, poetry ** Rahli (Centaurs): hunting, archery, swiftness Giants * '''Yesvarian: domination, fear, slavery ** Ilgird: ice, nobility, law ** Thalag and ?: fire, lightning, destruction, strength Gnolls * Nylashnee: repose, night, hunting, prudence ** Jerithul: bloodlust, murder, dominance Gnomes * Helflin: cunning, exploration, charm ** Eglisa: invention, creativity, persistence ** ?: knowledge, self-improvement, wisdom ** ?: trade, wealth, success Goblins * Wuuluth: divination, magic, mysticism ** Eran: war, discipline, horsemanship, retribution ** ?: might, fortitude, fervor Grippli * Abulagga: transformation, change, cycles, threshholds ** ?: Halflings * Weselayn: cultivation, bounty, husbandry ** Avandar: defense, strategy, curiosity ** Yali: hearth, home, family ** ?: festivity, celebration, fortune Humans * Belaius: 'community, healing, protection, retribution * 'Halfeir: balance, life, death, equity * Malvane: undeath, deception, betrayal, broken vows ** Aranvar (Adara, Ysven): nobility, royalty, wisdom, law ** Berethane (Adara, Ysven): ''' lycanthropes, oaths, duty, strength ** Kyin (Adara, Ysven): labor, commoners, crafts ** Delinvar (Adara): merchants, wealth, fortune ** Tithon (Eblund): honor, justice, devotion, martial skill ** ? (Eblund): merchants, wealth, fortune ** ? (Eblund): science, discovery, knowledge ** ? (Eblund): art, music, craft, oratory ** Evelinne (Vartia): magic, intrigue, knowledge ** Iluvian (Vartia): trade, nobility, order, wealth ** Machius (Vartia): conquest, discipline, tactics ** Pistorius (Vartia): festivity, gladiators, entertainment, competition ** ? (Ysven): navigation, exploration, fortune, sagas Kobolds * '''Cathixis: spite, grudges, proliferation, scheming ** Jalinithax: conquest, slaughter, fear, rage ** ?: magic, deception, greed Lizardfolk * Thalaxir: weather, chaos, fortune Merro * Uibandia: Water, travel, mystery, mercy Minotaurs * Asak: martial skill, war, tactics, strategy ** Heska: honor, freedom, glory ** Taliah: inspiration, fortune, healing ** ?: wealth, statecraft, diplomacy Orcs * [[Regdin|'Regdin']]:''' revelry, lust, instinct ** Balikar: unity, planning, glory, law ** Harfol: inspiration, bravery, victory, song Sahuagin * '''Harazhragazz: thievery, greed, murder Troglodytes * Xyllatherax: sun, obeisance, labor, sacrifice ** Hualatl: waterways, travel, empire Trolls * Created by the Giants. ** Nerthune/Eirgys: liberty, reason, autonomy, equality ** Zalikar: runes, suspicion, isolation, self-preservation Minor Races/Independent Unaffiliated * ?: fire, purification, passion, enlightenment * ?: love, romance, marriage, home * ?: fate, time, secrets * ?: nobility, wealth, trade, statecraft * ?: ice, famine, apathy, entropy * ?: law, justice, truth Aasimar Most follow a deity that matches their home country/host race. Changelings Most follow a deity that matches their home country/host race. Curst See Malvane (Human deity) above. Daedru, Myclea, and Nimphalai See Elf and Centaur deities above. Might follow a deity that matches their element or home country/host race. Dwimmerlings Created by the Elves. Most follow Halith (Elven deity) above. Gethra * Bihata: dreams, mind, discipline, peace Grunthur Most follow a deity that matches their home country/host race. Hagspawn Most follow a deity that matches their home country/host race. Half-Elves and Half-Orcs Most follow a deity that matches their home country/host race. Harpies, Kiri, Stris * Karala: air, heavens, freedom, guidance Ifrits, Oreads, Sylphs, and Undines ? Kurids ? NaGoya * AnYandua: beauty, crafts, skill, inspiration Shifters See Berethane above. Thrakra Created by the NaGoya. Most do not put much faith in gods. Thu-Yogrith * Othogguroth: madness, obsession, despair, horror Tieflings Most follow a deity that matches their home country/host race. Troliks Most follow a deity that matches their home country/host race. Yashti * Susurris: poison, disease, torture, curses